What Should Be Mine
by callisito
Summary: Everyone thought that there was only 9 Soldiers of the Solar System. But what about the forgotten planet of darkness, the tenth planet. The last Soldier is awakened...but is that really a good thing? Post StarS
1. Darkness Awakened

I wrote a bit of this story a while ago. It was in honour of the tenth planet official being dubbed Eris. For those who don't know, it was called Eris after the Greek goddess of chaos and discord because it caused a lot of problems among the international astronomical community when the question of its proper designation led to a meeting of the IAU in Prague. At the end of the conference, IAU members voted to demote Pluto and Eris to dwarf-planet status, leaving the solar system with technically only 8 planets. Pluto was demoted to a dwarf planet because Pluto is smaller than Eris and Eris was declared a dwarf planet. (No, I'm not a nerd. I found this little bit of info on a site online and it will help my story if you know all this).

I don't own Sailor Moon but my character is 100 my own. For the purpose of my story I will be using songs of Evanescence, I do not claim ownership of any of their songs but they really suit my story and character. My character looks like Amy-Lee but has straight her that is pulled into a pony tail with bangs.

* * *

I am not a good person. I lie, I deceive…and I destroy. I am the forgotten one, the dark solider…my name is Satine…and this is my story.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Satine walked through the park listening to the sounds of the world around her.

"If those blasted birds don't stop chirping I think I'm going to scream." She said as she covered her ears to try and block out the sound.

She had not been having a good day. In fact, she had not been having a good lifetime. Satine's father died when she was six and was left to be raised by her mother, which was not a good thing. Her mother neglected and abused her. At the age of 14 she ran away and had been on her own ever since. She was now 19 and was struggling to make ends meat. She was just fired from her job and her landlord kept reminding her that her rent was overdue.

"Now I have to find another job! I was late just once and that bastard fired me!"

Satine sighed as she sat down on a park bench. Nearby a few little girls were arguing. Satine glanced over at them and listened in on their argument.

"No I want to be Sailor Moon!" Cried the tallest of the group.

"You're too tall. Besides, my hair is more like hers, see!" The littlest girl pointed to her meatball pigtails.

"But your hair is black. Sailor Moon has blonde hair like mine." Said another.

The girls continued to argue. Satine rolled her eyes.

"Everyone wants to be like Sailor Moon. What the hell is so great about her?"

"I agree." A dark voice said.

"Who's there? Who said that?" Satine glanced around for the source of the voice but saw nothing.

A raven flew down and landed at her feet. "I did."

"I must be going insane." Satine said as she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Trust me child. You are not going insane. I am here to help you."

Satine looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the talking raven but when she looked up it looked like time had frozen.

"What's going on?" Satine was starting to freak out.

"No need to worry. I simply wish to help you get what should be yours."

"What are you talking about?"

A crystal ball appeared in front of Satine and floated down into her hands. Before she could ask about it the image of Sailor Moon appeared in the orb.

"Sailor Moon?" Satine asked in confusion.

"Yes. The beautiful blonde heroine who loves all and is loved by all."

Satine sneered as the raven said this. The raven could see the jealousy in her eyes.

"She is the reincarnation of the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity." The image of Sailor Moon turned into Princess Serenity.

"Why are you showing me this? What has this to do with me?" Satine asked

As the raven explained to Satine, images appeared of what it was explaining appeared. "A thousand years ago the Moon Kingdom ruled this Solar System. The princesses of their birth planets were chosen guardians and protectors of the princess and this universe. You were one of them."

"How can that be? There is a Sailor Scout for each planet."

"There is one more. The forgotten planet. The planet that was discarded by the Queen because it was the planet of darkness, Planet Eris, the Tenth Planet."

"What are you saying? That I'm the reincarnation of that planets princess." After Satine asked this the orb floating in her hands disappeared and a transformation wand appeared in front of her.

"Yes, you are Sailor Eris. And with my help, you shall rule instead of Serenity."

Satine reached out to grab the wand but hesitated.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to rule the universe?" The raven asked.

Satine didn't know what to do. This was so unbelievable that she was having trouble processing everything. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to stop. She knew that she wasn't an angel but she knew what was right and what was wrong.

"This seems wrong." Satine whispered. The raven looked concerned though Satine didn't realise.

"Why should you live in the darkness while they rule in the light?" A black crystal then appeared above the transformation wand and descended down towards it. When the crystal came into contact with the wand, both the wand and the crystal transformed into a black locket.

"Take the Dark Locket. It is your destiny." The raven's eyes began to flash red. Satine's eye also started to flash red as she reached out and grabbed hold of the locket.

In swirl of what looked like black smoke, Satine's clothes transformed into a Sailor Suit. Long white gloves with black ends appear. Black heel with leather straps that wrapped around her legs up to her knees. A white body suit with black skirt and bow with her black locket on the front with the mark of Eris on the front. Silver earrings in the sharp of tiny daggers appeared on her ears. A silver tiara appeared on her forehead with a black crystal in the middle. Lastly, she held out her hand and a black apple appeared.

When her transformation was complete Satine looked up at the raven with empty sorrow in her eyes.

"I remember now. They all forgot me. I protected there kingdom and they betrayed me. Cast me aside as if I was nothing…but I'll show them. I will destroy them one by one."

The raven turned into a dark spirit and disappeared into Satine's locket. Satine's blue eyes turned black and cold. She spoke again but it was the raven's voice that came out.

"Chaos shall rule."

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

_**One Month Later**_

Serena was running as fast as she could.

"I am sooooooo late. Rei is going to kill me!"

It had been three years since the battle with Sailor Galaxia and it had been peaceful since. All the girls except for Mina had started college. Mina was following her dream of becoming a singer. Ami was studying medicine, Lita was studying cooking, Rei was studying business and Serena was studying politic and world affairs but not by choice. Luna had thought it would be a good thing for Serena to study to prepare her for her role as queen.

Since all the girls were quite busy they organised to always meet up at a chosen place every Friday afternoon. It was usually just the inner scouts though the outer scouts did manage to come every couple of weeks. Unfortunately Serena's old habits never fully disappeared and she always managed to run late for one reason or another. This week it was because she was with Darien, working out some details for their wedding. The wedding was in six months.

Today everyone was meeting for a picnic at the park. Serena flew through the park, ran round a tree and slammed straight into someone.

"Ow!" Serena groaned as she lay flat on her back.

"Are you OK?" A voice asked.

Serena opened her eyes to see a pair of cold black eyes looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Serena said as she got up.

"Sorry for running into you." Serena apologised to the girl. The girl she had run into just shrugged.

"It happens."

_Strange girl._ Serena thought to herself. "I'm Serena, by the way." She said as she held out her hand.

The girl looked down at her hand but didn't take it. "Satine." She replied and walked off.

"Well there's no need to be rude!" Serena shouted out to Satine but she didn't think Satine heard her. Serena then remembered that she was running late and set off running again.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Rei shouted as Serena sat down.

"I know."

"Chill out Rei." Lita said.

"Yes, let's just enjoy this afternoon." Michelle said with a smile.

Unbeknownst to the Scouts they were being watched. In a tree close by Sailor Eris watched as her fellow Soldiers laughed and enjoyed each others company.

"I shall turn them all against you. I will take what should be mine."

Eris turned her attention to the smallest of the group…Hotaru. She was smiling brightly at Serena.

"The other dark scout will be the first." Eris said with a smirk. She held up her Apple of Chaos.

"Eris Shadow Deception." As Eris whispered these words she blew on her apple. A wisp of black smoke blew off her apple and trailed down towards the girls. None of the girls noticed the wisp of smoke. Hotaru took a breath and inhaled the smoke.

"_-cough-cough-cough_!" Hotaru started to cough.

"Are you alright Hotaru?" Amara asked.

Hotaru stopped coughing. "Yes, I think so. I must have breathed in a little dust."

Everyone's attention was turned away from Hotaru when they heard screaming coming from close by.

"What's going on?" Mina asked someone who ran by.

"A shadow is attacking people." The man said as they kept running.

All the Scouts looked at one another.

"Looks like our time of peace has come to an end." Trista said.

"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal Make Up!"

The Scouts ran in the direction of which the man came from. There they saw a shadow that looked much like the Seven Shadow Warriors of Queen Beryl.

"Could it be?" Venus asked in shock.

"No. It's not possible." Pluto assured her.

The Shadow noticed the Scouts and attacked.

"It's so fast." Uranus said as she just managed to jump out of the way.

"I'll slow it down." Jupiter said.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter's attack went straight through the Shadow.

"What the?" Jupiter asked in confusion.

"It went straight through!" Sailor Moon said in a slightly panicked voice.

The Scouts all kept attacking but everything went straight through the Shadow, even their punches. But the Shadow was still able to hit them.

"How are we supposed to stop something that we can't hit but can hit us?" Mars asked as she staggered to get back up. The Shadow hit Mars and Mercury, who was standing next to her, and sent them flying into a tree. After they hit the tree they didn't get back up.

"Mars! Mercury!" Sailor Moon screamed.

The Shadow turned its attention to Sailor Moon.

"Everyone! Protect Sailor Moon!" Venus yelled.

Everyone tried but it wasn't long before they were all knock unconscious. Only Saturn and Sailor Moon were left standing.

"I don't know how much more I can take Princess. I'm sorry." Saturn said in a weak voice.

"But you have to protect me. That's your duty." Sailor Moon said.

Saturn couldn't believe what she had just heard. It wasn't like her. Did her Princess just tell her she had to protect her? The Shadow again attacked. Sailor Moon pushed Saturn in the way of the attack.

As Saturn lay on the ground she looked up at her Princess. "Why Princess?"

"You have to protect me. If you don't, Rini will never be born and you won't ever have a friend." Sailor Moon said.

Saturn's eyes widened. She knew that this time she had heard correctly but passed out before she could respond.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Hotaru? Hotaru?"

Hotaru could hear someone calling her name. She slowly opened her eyes. The sun was so bright she could only see the outline of someone leaning over her. She sat up.

"Are you OK, Hotaru?"

Hotaru's eyes adjusted to see everyone standing around her. She then remembered the Shadow.

"Where is it!? Did you stop the Shadow?" She asked in a panic.

"Shadow? What are you talking about?" Rei asked.

Ami, who was kneeling beside Hotaru, felt her forehead.

"Well, you don't have a temperature. Are you feeling alright Hotaru?" Ami asked gently.

"I think so." Hotaru was completely confused. "What happened to me?"

"Well, you just all of a sudden passed out. We don't know why." Mina said.

"Do you remember anything Hotaru?" Serena asked as she knelt beside her. Hotaru looked at Serena in confusion and drew back from her. Everyone noticed Hotaru's reaction and was bewildered by it. Hotaru was always so affectionate towards Serena.

Hotaru just looked away from Serena and shook her head.

"Maybe we should take you home, Hotaru, and let you get some rest." Michelle said.

Hotaru quickly scrambled to her feet and rushed to Michelle's side. The three outer Scouts all looked at each other, baffled by Hotaru's behaviour.

"We'll see you guys later." Amara said as they waved goodbye.

"I wonder what's wrong with Hotaru." Rei said, very concerned.

"Yeah, we she saw Serena she looked a little confused. She looked like she was going to cry." Lita pointed out.

"What did I do?" Serena asked sadly. She was so concerned. She couldn't figure out why Hotaru acted that way.

"Don't worry Serena. Hotaru might have just been a bit frightened after passing out. She'll be fine." Ami reassured her.

"Yeah, Ami's right. How about tomorrow we go round to their place and see Hotaru. I'm sure she'll be back to normal by then." Mina said as she put a reassuring arm around Serena.

"I hope so."


	2. One Down

Thank you Sparkling Moon Phoenix for your review. Hope you like the next chapter. Let me know what your think.

* * *

Amara closed the door to Hotaru's room.

"She's sleeping." She said to Michelle who was standing behind her.

"I wonder what came over her today." Michelle said with concern.

"I've been wondering that too." Amara said, deep in thought, replaying what happened today in her head.

"One minute she's laughing and the next she collapses." Amara said out loud.

"And she seemed to be very wary of Serena. She also mentioned something about a shadow. It doesn't make sense." Michelle said as they both walk down the hall and into their bedroom.

"No, it doesn't." Amara said as she climbed into bed. "But let's not worry about it tonight." Amara said with a cheeky grin.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Not tonight."

Amara frowned as Michelle rolled over and went to sleep

Sailor Eris lent against the window frame watching Hotaru's sleeping body. She walked over to Hotaru and laid her hand on Hotaru's forehead. Hotaru's face looked pained the moment Eris did this.

Hotaru woke up and looked around her room. She got out of bed and walked down the hall way to find Serena sitting on the couch. Hotaru hesitated approaching Serena but suddenly Serena turned around.

"Hotaru, you're awake."

"Yes. Where is Mama-Michelle and Papa-Amara?" Hotaru asked.

"They quickly ducked down to the store. Did you want to go for a walk and see if we can catch up with them?" Serena asked with a smile.

Hotaru nodded and ran back into her room to get changed. While she was getting changed she thought that something didn't feel right. She thought back to yesterday when they were battling the Shadow, did it really happen? She shook the thoughts from her head and ran back down to the front door.

"Ready?" Serena asked.

"Yes."

As they walked down the street Hotaru started to think that maybe she was being silly before. Everyone said that she passed out, maybe she was having a nightmare.

"Are you alright Hotaru?" Serena asked looking at her with concern.

Hotaru smiled. "Yes, I'm fine."

When both girls turned the corner down the next street they saw a bunch of people running from a store.

"Monster! Monster!"

Serena and Hotaru looked at each other and ran into an alley close by to transform.

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal Make Up!"

When they ran into the store Saturn gasped at what was attacking everyone…it was the Shadow from earlier.

"Stop right there! I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!"

The Shadow turned and ran at the two soldiers. The Shadow hit both the girls and sent them flying through the glass window. Saturn groaned and pushed herself up. She looked over at Sailor Moon to see her laying there.

"Sailor Moon?" She said nudging her, "Sailor Moon!?"

Saturn looked up to see the Shadow climbing through the broken window.

"Sailor Moon, please wake up!"

Sailor Moon opened her eyes slightly and looked at Saturn.

"Saturn, it's up to you. You have to protect everyone by yourself." Sailor Moon whispered.

"What? I can't, not on my own." Saturn said in shock.

"You're right. You can't. You can't do it. You just a little kid. You can't protect us, you can't protect me." Sailor Moon closed her eyes and passed out.

"Sailor Moon! Please, you can't mean that!" Saturn had tears streaming down her checks. She closed her eyes waiting for the attack of the Shadow…but something stopped it.

"Eris Chaotic Destruction!"

Saturn looked up to see a large black ball of energy hit the Shadow. The Shadow let out a high pitch scream and disappeared. She saw a mysterious Soldier standing in front of her. The Soldier turned around and knelt in front of Saturn.

"It's alright now."

"Who are you?" Saturn asked, wiping her tears away.

"My name is Sailor Eris."

"You saved me."

"Of course. I'll always be here to help you."

Eris scoped Saturn up into her arms.

"Now go to sleep. You need your rest." Eris said with a kind smile.

"But what about Sailor Moon?" Saturn asked.

"She has already gone." Eris said.

Saturn looked over her shoulder to see the spot where Sailor Moon landed. She wasn't there.

"Go to sleep Saturn." Eris ran her hand over Saturn's eyes to close them.

When Saturn fell asleep her tiara disappeared and the symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead…but not for long. Eris' eyes started to flash red. Eris' tiara disappeared and the black symbol of Eris appeared on her forehead and started to flash red. Saturn's symbol disappeared and was replaced by Eris' symbol. Both soldiers' tiaras both returned and Eris smiled.

"One down…eight to go."

Eris removed her hand from Hotaru's forehead. The Saturn symbol on Hotaru's forehead faded and the symbol of Eris replaced it. Eris smiled and disappeared.

Hotaru shot up in bed and looked around her room.

"Eris must have bought me home…but how did she know where I lived."

Hotaru hopped out of bed and walked down to the lounge room. As she walked she realised that her clothes felt really tight. She glanced down to see her once floor length nightgown now only just covered her. She thought that this was strange but continued for the lounge room. Michelle and Amara were sitting on the couch with their backs to Hotaru.

"Mama Michelle? Papa Amara?"

Both women turned to see Hotaru standing in the doorway. They gasped in shock. Hotaru was no longer a little girl. She was full grown and looked the same age as them.

"Hotaru?" Michelle asked in confusion, making sure it was her.

"What's happened to me?" Hotaru asked, a little frightened as to why Michelle and Amara were staring at her so strangely.

"You're fully grown." Amara said in amazement. Michelle and Amara walked around Hotaru, studying her new body.

"How could this happen? What could have caused her to grow up?" Michelle asked, not really expecting to get an answer.

Just then, the front door opened and Trista walked in the groceries. She dropped them in shock when she saw Hotaru.

"Hotaru?" Trista asked, not believing what she was seeing. Hotaru nodded.

"How?" Trista turned to Amara and Michelle for answer but both only shrugged.

"We're trying to figure that out. I was actually hoping you might know." Amara said.

Trista walked over to Hotaru and looked her over just as Amara and Michelle did before.

"The only thing I can think of is that her full grown power is needed so her body was forced to mature." Trista concluded.

"Again?" Amara asked.

"But why? We have no enemy." Michelle said.

"None that we know of. We need to keep our eyes open…and watch our princess." Amara said to everyone.

Hotaru eyes darkened and a feeling of hatred flared up within her at the mention at their princess, though the other three didn't notice. She would watch the princess but for a different reason.

Mina, Lita and Serena were all heading around to the outer scouts place to see how Hotaru was doing. Lita was driving, Mina was in the passenger seat and Serena was sitting in the back. As the girls were chatting, the DJ's voice interrupted them.

"And now for the number one hit by Satine, Going Under."

"Oh God, not this." Mina said as she switched the radio off.

"What's wrong with it?" Lita asked.

"That girl, Satine, she was the one that took my record deal. So now she's famous and I'm not."

_Satine, wasn't that the name of the girl I ran into yesterday?_ Serena thought to herself.

"So I guess you don't like her." Lita said.

"No. I refuse to listen to any of her music." Mina huffed.

The girls pulled up out the front of the outer soldiers' house. Serena ran up to the door and knocked. Amara opened the door a little to see who it was.

"Oh girls, it's you." Amara opened the door fully. "Come in everyone."

"Hey Amara, what's up? You seem a little…" Lita trailed off when she saw Hotaru…or at least she thought it was her.

"Hotaru?" Mina asked.

"We don't know how it happened. She woke up and was fully grown." Amara informed them.

The girls stared at Hotaru. Hotaru's eyes landed on Serena. She gave Serena a slight glare before turning her attention to Trista.

"We think that her full powers might be needed soon so that is why she has grown up." Trista said.

"So, we might have a new enemy?" Lita asked.

"Maybe." Amara said.

"Come on Hotaru. I'll give you some of my clothes to wear. They should fit you." Michelle said leading Hotaru to her and Amara's bedroom.

"I guess we had better keep an eye out for anything weird happening." Mina said as they all sat in the lounge room.

"Because this situation isn't already weird?" Lita said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Mina replied.

Serena wasn't listen to the others talk. She was thinking about how Hotaru had been acting since she had passed out yesterday. Could it have something to do with a new enemy? Her train of thought was broken by Mina.

"Oh no, I can't escape her!" Mina cried.

"What are you talking about?" Amara asked in confusion.

Mina pointed to the television. It was on MTV and the song playing was Going Under…by Satine.

"You don't like her?" Michelle asked a she walked into the room, Hotaru in tow.

"Like her? I loath her! She stole my record deal." Mina exclaimed.

"Oh, that's a shame. I was going to give you girls' tickets to her concert." Michelle said.

"What? Why do you have tickets? Are you a fan?" Serena asked.

"Not as such. I composed the music for one of her songs so she asked if I and Amara would play with her at her concert." Michelle informed them.

Unknown to the others, Hotaru had been watching Satine with such intensity. It was like she was hypnotised by Satine's voice. But when she heard Michelle mention tickets to Satine's concert she turned her attention away from the television.

"When is the concert?" Hotaru asked.

Everyone was a little surprised with Hotaru's sudden interest in the conversation.

"Just over a month." Michelle replied.

Hotaru turned back to the television and smiled. "I'd like to go." She said quietly.

That really threw everyone. Hotaru never really had any interest in music other than classical, like Michelle.

"Uh, sure." Michelle answered with confusion.

"Well, if its free tickets I'm happy to go." Serena said happily.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." Lita chimed in.

"Are you forgetting something? This girl stole my career!" Mina cried.

"Oh come on Mina. It'll be fun. We'll all go. You don't want to be the only one to miss out."

"Humph!" Mina folded her arms across her chest to imply that she wasn't budging on the subject.

Lita sighed. "Fine, be like that but you'll regret it when you miss out on all the fun.

"I doubt that." Mina said.

"I tell you what, Mina. I'll save you a ticket just in case you change your mind." Michelle said.

"I won't." Mina replied.

Everyone rolled there eyes.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Lita said.

"See you guys later." Amara said.

"Are you guys coming next week?" Serena asked just before she walked out the door.

"Well see, kitten." Amara replied.


	3. Let Me Introduce Myself

Eris stood alone in a dark room. She held up her apple in front of her and waved her hand over it. The apple turned into a crystal ball. The image of Hotaru, full grown, appeared in the crystal ball.

A wicked smile spread across her face. "Your loyalty lies with me now. Watch the princess."

Hotaru's image disappeared from the crystal ball.

"Now…who shall be next?" Eris ran her hand over the crystal ball and it began to swirl with a white mist. The mist slowly started to clear to reveal…

"Sailor Jupiter."

The crystal ball turned back into the apple.

"The Soldier of Thunder. A formidable opponent…but nothing I can't handle." Eris said with a smirk as she disappeared in a whirl of black smoke.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Lita was cleaning off the tables at the Crown Café. She had taken up a part time job there to help pay for her college tuition. Lita walked out the back to the kitchen and washed off the cloth she was using to clean.

"What a long day." She said to Lizzy, Andrew's younger sister who still worked at the Crown Café.

"I know." Lizzy said as she picked up an order and carried it out the front.

Lita was thinking about the other day at the Outer's. Could it be true that they might have a new enemy? And why was Hotaru acting strange? She didn't have much longer to think about it when Lizzy called out for her to clear a few more tables.

When Lita left the kitchen, Eris appeared. She walked over to the fruit bowl and summoned her black apple.

"Eris Shadow Deception." Eris said as she ran her hand over her apple and it turned from black to red. She placed her apple in the fruit bowl and disappeared.

When Lita returned to the kitchen she rinsed the dirty dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. She poured herself a glass of water and sat at the table and look at the bowl of fruit.

"They look good." Lita said to herself as she reached for the reddest apple in the bowl. She took a bite.

"Wow, that's the tastiest apple I've ever had." She was about to take another bite when Lizzy called out to her.

"Hey Lita, Serena's here."

Lita sat down the apple and wet out the front to see Serena

As soon as Lita left, Eris reappeared. The apple Lita had taken a bite of turned black and was whole again. Eris picked it up and disappeared.

"Hi Serena."

"Hey there Lita. I just came by to have some of your delicious chocolate cake!" Serena said with a smile. Lita laughed.

"Sure. I'll just go get you a slice."

Lita went back into the kitchen. She was just about to cut a piece of cake when she heard screaming coming from out the front.

When Lita pushed through the door she came face to face with a Shadow creature.

"Oh no." Lita cried. Everyone had run outside but Serena was trapped in the corner.

"Somebody please help me!" Serena cried, not noticing that Lita was there.

"Serena, transform!" Lita yelled at Serena.

"I can't!" She whined back. Lita frowned in confusion but didn't have time to think about it.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Hey you!" Jupiter yelled at the Shadow. The Shadow turned around to face her.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

The Shadow quickly forgot about Serena and turned to attack Jupiter.

"Transform!" Jupiter yelled again to Serena but Serena just stood there in shock.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter's attack went straight through the Shadow.

"What the- AHHHH!" The Shadow slammed Jupiter up against the wall.

Serena sunk to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"Serena, what is wrong with you? Help me!" Jupiter yelled. She couldn't understand what was wrong with Serena. Why wasn't she fighting?

"I can't fight. Not anymore. I've had enough!" Serena yelled back as she got up and ran out the door.

"Serena!" Jupiter tried to hold back the tears that threatened to run down her cheeks. _This can't be happening._ Jupiter thought.

"Eris Chaotic Destruction!"

A black ball of energy hit the Shadow in the back. It disappeared in front of Jupiter revealing an unfamiliar Soldier to Jupiter.

"Who…who are you?" She asked.

The black clad soldier walked up to Jupiter.

"I'm Sailor Eris."

"Thank you…for your help." Jupiter said.

"It seems that your princess wasn't quite willing to help so I thought I would lend a hand." Eris said.

"I don't understand…it's not like her." Jupiter said with concern.

Eris raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why didn't she help you? Why did she run away?"

"I don't know." Jupiter replied. Eris walked behind Jupiter and lent in close to her.

"But you do." Eris said in Jupiter's ear. Jupiter turned to face Eris, confusion written all over her face.

"Don't you remember?" Eris asked as her eyes started to flash red creating false memoires in Jupiter's mind.

Jupiter's eyes glazed over and the false memories of the past flashed in her mind. Memories not only from this life but also memories of the Silver Millennium. She remembered how Princess Serenity would always make the Soldiers do things for her because she didn't want to do them. She saw the countless times that Sailor Moon failed to fight.

"I…remember." Jupiter whispered. Jupiter's tiara disappeared and the sign of Jupiter appeared on her forehead, which was soon replaced by the black sign of Eris. Jupiter's eyes glazed over.

Eris smiled and held out her hand to Jupiter. Jupiter's tiara returned as she reached out to take Eris' hand. As soon as Jupiter took Eris' hand, she collapsed and her transformation dispelled.

Eris stood over Lita's unconscious body. She knelt down and whispered in Lita's ear.

"You belong to me now. Watch her for me." Eris stood back up and smirked.

"This is too easy." Erissaid as she disappeared from the café.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"Lita? Lita?" Lizzy called out to the sleeping girl.

Lita slowly opened her eyes. "Mmm."

"Are you ok?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lita said as she sat up. She looked around and realised that she was in the kitchen, resting on the table.

"You really should go home and get some sleep. It's not like you to fall asleep during work." Lizzy said.

Lita looked at her in confusion. Didn't a Shadow just attack the café? Why was Lizzy acting like nothing happened? Lita shrugged it off and guessed the Sailor Eris must have something to do with it.

_Sailor Eris_. Lita smiled when she thought about her. She had opened her eyes to what she had been blind to all these years. Lita looked up at the clock. It read 7.30pm.

"Whoa, how long have I been out for? I've got to get home." Lita said as she untied her apron from around her waist, grabbed her handbag and left.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

On the roof of a near by building, Sailor Eris watched the city as it slowed as night had fully gripped it.

"Why protect these creatures? They are inferior to us, yet still the princess fusses over her human prince. It's because of the people of this planet that our universe was destroyed. I had always said that they would bring about our destruction but no one would listen." Eris said aloud, clenching her fist in rage.

"No one ever listened. I warned them. But they blamed me. My fellow Outer Soldiers blames me!" Eris slammed her fist into the ground in a fit of rage, causing a large crack in the concrete.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

"Do you feel that Amara?" Michelle asked as they walked arm in arm through the park.

"A great evil." Amara replied.

"Maybe they are responsible for Hotaru's changes?" Michelle inquired.

"Let's find out." Amara said as both she and Michelle ran in the direction of the darkness they felt.

They slipped into an alley and transformed before leaping to the roof tops of the buildings. Not long after they came across a woman standing on a roof. She was saying something but they were to far away to hear. They couldn't quite make her out but both soldiers could have sworn she was wearing a Sailor uniform.

"There's something familiar about her." Neptune said.

"Let's find out who she is." Uranus said.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

"Who are you?" A voice said from behind Eris.

Eris stood up and turned to see who had confronted her. She gave a little smile.

"Neptune, Uranus, how nice it is to see you both again after all these centuries." Eris could see how her comment surprised and confused the two soldiers.

"What are you talking about?" Uranus asked.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me…but I shouldn't be surprise. You all thought that I was nothing but a dark creature living on the outskirts of this Solar System." Eris stepped closer to the other two so that they could see her under the only light on the roof.

"A Sailor Soldier?" Neptune asked after noticing Eris' uniform.

"Very astute." Eris said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Uranus demanded.

"Well, since you don't remember me, allow me to introduce myself." Eris gave a mock bow to the pair. Eris smirked and summoned her Apple of Discord. "Guided by the planet of darkness, Soldier of Chaos and Discord, Sailor Eris."

"Sailor Eris?" Uranus repeated.

"What do you want?" Neptune asked.

"What do I want? I want what should be mine." With that, Eris disappeared.

"Wait!" Uranus called out but it was too late.

"Our new enemy is one of us?" Neptune asked turning to Uranus.

"It seems that way. But I don't remember anything about her." She replied.

"Maybe Luna and Artemis might know something." Neptune suggested.

Uranus nodded. "Perhaps. We'll ask them tomorrow."

Both of the women returned to their normal forms and headed home.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

"Sailor Eris?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, ring any bells?" Amara asked.

Amara and Michelle headed around to Serena's place first thing the next morning to speak with Luna.

"Well, no. I've never heard of her."

"She said she was the Soldier of Chaos." Michelle added.

"Well, in Ancient Greece, Eris was the goddess of chaos and strife. The most common tale of Eris is of her influence in the start of the Trojan War. The goddesses Hera, Athena and Aphrodite had been invited along with the rest of Olympus to the forced wedding of Peleus and Thetis but Eris had not been invited because of her troublemaking inclinations.

She therefore tossed into the party the Apple of Discord, a golden apple inscribed _Kallisti_ meaning 'For the most beautiful one' provoking the goddesses to begin argueing about the appropriate recipient. Paris, Prince of Troy, was appointed to select the most beautiful by Zeus. Each of the three goddesses immediately attempted to bribe Paris to choose her. Hera offered political power; Athena promised skill in battle; and Aphrodite tempted him with the most beautiful woman in the world: Helen, wife of Menelaus of Sparta. While Greek culture placed a greater emphasis on prowess and power, Paris chose to award the apple to Aphrodite, thereby dooming his city, which was destroyed in the war that ensued."

"Thanks for the history lesson." Serena said while yawning.

"But the Apple that Eris had last night was black." Michelle commented.

"Well, I'll have to look into it. In the mean time, watch out for her. Whatever it is that she wants, we have to make sure she doesn't get it." Luna replied.

"She's probably after the silver crystal." Amara said turning to Serena. "Be careful kitten, she might come after you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Serena said with smile.


End file.
